


Последний танец

by badgertail, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Тот, кто всегда сбегает [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertail/pseuds/badgertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Андерс хотел бы, чтобы его Страж-командор никогда не покидала Башню Бдения…
Relationships: Anders/Female Amell
Series: Тот, кто всегда сбегает [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Последний танец

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, не измажьтесь розовыми соплями)  
> 

– Напомни, почему ты решил, что потанцевать здесь и сейчас – хорошая идея? 

Солона скептично изогнула брови, но торопливо следовала за партнёром и безнадежно пыталась поймать лёгкий непостоянный ритм, цепляясь одной рукой за шею, а пальцами другой – то и дело приятно поглаживала тыльную сторону его ладони.

– Ну, другими вещами ты заниматься не хочешь, – пожал плечами Андерс и передразнил: – "Не-екогда, меня жду-ут". – Солона закатила глаза, хотя в уголке губ блеснула улыбка. – А танец – это как секс, но можно при свидетелях.

Андерс подмигнул парнишке конюшему, который, пробегая мимо, пялился на них во все глаза, резко заставил эрлессу Амарантайна прокружиться на месте, поймав её, неловко пошатнувшуюся, в самом конце оборота, и крепко прижал себе. Музыка заставляла их двигаться дальше, и Андерс не собирался тратить время на передышку – дёрнул её вбок, увлекая в новый быстрый ритм.

– Сексом тоже при свидетелях можно, – хмыкнула Солона, чуть запыхавшись, как только пришла в себя от неожиданности, и сдула уголком рта упавшие ей на лицо прядки. Те снова налетели от очередного резкого рывка в такт музыке – Андерс, сжалившись, убрал их сам, заодно почесав за ушком.

– Мм-м… – Он томно улыбнулся и проворковал: – Я передам твоё пожелание Натаниэлю. – Солона хихикнула, а ритм вдруг стал медленным и тягучим. – А знаешь, чем танец отличается от секса? – Андерс теснее прижал её к себе и с нажимом провёл ладонью по талии, обтянутой плотной драконьей кожей, как велела ему чувственная музыка.

– Тем, что танцевать ты не умеешь? – Дыхание приятно защекотало шею теплом, и Андерс великодушно решил не обижаться, тем более углядев в словах скрытый комплимент своей несравненной изобретательности, но всё равно фыркнул.

Вообще-то танцевать он умел. Танцы и песни были одной из первых вещей – после секса, – которые он познавал с полной отдачей, со всех видимых сторон и во всех доступных в его обстоятельствах аспектах, как только удавалось вырваться на волю. В Круге Магов почти не было музыки – лишь нудные песнопения, полные вычурной морали и гнусной идеологии, тщательно отобранные и одобренные Церковью. Танцы – привилегия свободных, а танцы же с партнёром – одна из самых труднодостижимых форм удовольствия: отчего-то гораздо проще раскрутить кого-то на сколь угодно изощренные постельные развлечения, чем на простой танец, если вокруг не играет музыка, не льётся алкоголь и нет тех, с кого можно взять пример, чтобы не слишком выделяться. Ох уж эти странные комплексы свободных людей: им так легко стать счастливыми – просто наслаждайся каждым моментом!

– Танец отличается тем, что когда танцуют двое, – с медовой вкрадчивостью пояснял Андерс, горячо приложившись губами к самому её уху, – отсутствие компании лишь накаляет удовольствие. – От прикосновения Солона вздрогнула в его руках, и Андерс удовлетворенно продолжил, намеренно задевая порозовевший хрящик с маленьким блестящим колечком, которое он сам вставил туда совсем недавно. – Музыка в разы чувственнее, когда играет для двоих, – всё урчал он, на миг звонко прихватив зубами серёжку вместе с кожей, и тут же приласкав языком, – тогда как в постели каждый дополнительный участник добавляет нотку пикантности.

– Не играет для нас тут никакой музыки, – пренебрежительно фыркнула Солона, хотя горячее учащённое дыхание и её вес, который давил на Андерса все сильнее с каждым его отнюдь не невинным касанием, выдавали её от ослабевших ног до раскалённых кончиков ушей. – Только кони вон ржут. И Огрен дворянчиков отвлекает...

– В моей голове она играет и для тебя тоже. – Ритм замедлился так, чтобы можно было больше не отвлекаться на движения ног, и в легком покачивании Андерс бессовестно шарил руками под её дорожным плащом, целовал под ухом, тёрся носом и вслушивался в беззвучные стоны.

– Чистое безумие, учитывая, что у тебя слуха нет и… – Она запнулась и ахнула, когда Андерс нежно прихватил её мочку зубами и потянул. – Ичвстваритма...

– Ты просто не можешь принять иную гармонию, – напевно произнёс он, прослеживая губами линию её челюсти. – Распространенное заблу… ждение… – Солона вдруг развернула его за подбородок и утянула в долгий глубокий поцелуй, заставивший его забыть остроумную шутку, потерять себя в новом танце, что на сей раз направляла она, и стонать в такт её беззвучной мелодии.

Проворный язык исследовал его рот так скрупулёзно и напористо, будто они увидятся снова вовсе не так скоро, как она обещала. 

Андерс отвечал, с пылом подхватывая быстрый и резкий ритм – от которого вскоре оба начали выхватывать друг у друга воздух, – но не отрывался ни на миг, склонялся всё ниже от веса, с которым Солона повисла на его шее, и прижимал её к себе, обхватив ладонью затылок, чтобы она не слишком быстро устала запрокидывать голову.

– Люблю… – выдохнула она, на миг отстранившись и подняв на него глаза, – музыку… – Андерс, угомонив подскочившее вдруг к горлу сердце, ласково обхватил её нижнюю губу, которую Солона зачем-то сильно прикусила. – Но в твоём исполнении это какой-то энтропический кошмар...

– Нам повезло, что Энтропию ты тоже любишь, – пробормотал он, играясь с её глубоким и жутко занимательным по своей фактуре шрамом на подбородке.

– Ещё как… И тебя… – шепнула Солона, нахмурив светлые брови, – на балы лучше не пускать. – Поцелуй, с которым она снова жёстко смяла его губы, сильно противоречил малость обидным словам, поэтому Андерс улыбнулся вместо того, чтобы надуться.

– Мы всё ещё можем перевести наш танец в горизонтальную плоскость, – томно проворковал он, без ума от того, как её язык порхающе отлавливает с его губ каждое слово, – так сказать, для лучшего понимания ритма.

– Андерс, когда я сказала, что мне пора – это значило, мне и правда пора, – вздохнула Солона, но не сделала попыток вырваться и отстраниться. – Ждут ведь. – Она махнула головой в сторону конюшни, за углом которой топтались собранные в дорогу лошади и гомонили орлейские Серые дворянчики, которые отправлялись вместе со Стражем-командором Ферелдена. Почти никто не торопился выходить на поиски, но это был вопрос времени, когда тактичному игнорированию вопиющих нарушений приличия и субординации придёт конец.

В ответ Андерс только приподнял её от земли, крепко обвив за талию, и прокрутил на месте так, что взметнулся дорожный плащ. Солона совсем по-девичьи взвизгнула и крепче обхватила его за шею. Сенешаль, некоторое время назад показавшийся из-за угла, по-особенному сурово посмотрел на них, скрутив руки в узел на груди, поэтому Андерс опустил лучшего Стража-командора Тедаса на ноги спиной к конюшне и больше не кружил их в танце.

– Амелл, я… – он запнулся, удерживая то, что вертелось на языке, – не думаю, что уходить без действительно хорошего целителя – хорошая идея.

Раздражать её лишний раз своими глупыми нахлынувшими эмоциями – вот это точно не хорошая идея.

– Меня всего-то пару месяцев не будет – и соскучиться не успеешь.

Ещё как успеет. Ну, может быть, для Солоны Амелл это и пустяк, но ей всё же стоило знать, что он...

– Пару месяцев! Ты когда-нибудь пробовала пожить пару месяцев без секса? – проныл Андерс.

– Будто ты с кем перепихнуться не найдёшь, – фыркнула она, пряча лицо в его шее, и вдруг на миг больно вцепилась зубами в подбородок.

– Ай! – Потирая атакованное место, Андерс скосил глаза на светлую копну волос, ощущая странную смесь неприятных эмоций от того, что она-то тоже найдёт, а его даже не будет рядом, чтобы перетянуть внимание на себя.

Нужно просто сказать Солоне всё, что думает – кроме того, как мило торчат из макушки несколько поседевших волос-ренегатов, – и будь что будет. Пусть злится, ругается, поминает всех демонов Тени и говорит, что он дурак, раз ляпнул такое – но, по крайней мере, будет знать, что ему-то не наплевать, если кто-то другой будет её тискать.

Все нужные слова оформились в голове и застряли, пока Андерс взвешивал их на языке. Просто открыть рот и заговорить – когда это стало для него такой сложностью? 

– Андерс, я… – вдруг начала Солона, не выглядывая из-под его подбородка. – Ну… Может… может потерпим пару месяцев-то? Потом даже интереснее будет. 

– Ага, – выдохнул он с облегчением. – Давай. Это я могу. Легко. Наверное. Но могу.

– Хорошо. – Солона наконец подняла голову и посмотрела на него своими красивыми серыми глазами, занимательно подчёркнутыми усталыми тенями и ранними морщинками от вечной смеси страха, ярости сражений и веселья. – И глупостей не делай. Чтоб мне потом опять на тебя не жаловались.

Андерс хотел было возмутиться, но только вздохнул и простонал, потеревшись о вздёрнутый носик:

– За глупости мне Справедливость такую лекцию отчитает, что хоть на стенку лезь.

– Тогда хорошо, что его я тоже в Башне оставляю, – хихикнула она. – Он на тебя влияет благотворно. Ну, кроме запаха.

Солона в последний раз чмокнула его в подбородок, вывернулась из объятий и быстрым шагом пошла прочь, на ходу поправляя за спиной посох. Андерс поплёлся следом, перебирая языком слова, которые должен был сказать, – такие отчётливые, будто они уже озвучены на весь двор и при всех свидетелях, а Солона уже ворчит ему, что он идиот, потому что влюбляются только дети и обычные люди без магического дара, а Серые Стражи о таких глупостях не говорят.

– Амелл...

Сенешаль сердито сверкнул глазами, зыркнув на группу орлейских Стражей, когда Андерс потянулся к плечу командора – и пришлось отступить, спрятав руки за спину. 

Он обязательно всё-всё ей скажет, как только увидятся снова, и больше никогда не отпустит, ничего не утаит и не станет тянуть с нелёгкими признаниями. Всего-то пару месяцев. Он как раз сможет собрать мысли в кучу, и Справедливость ещё наверняка ему поможет в своей прямолинейной и беспристрастной манере. Дух ведь всегда уверен и рассудителен – он бы даже ветру объяснил, как правильно дуть, если бы тот слушал.

– Пораскручивай тут пока Натаниэля, – бросила ему на прощание Солона, хихикнула и подмигнула, ткнув пятками в бока коня.

Андерс бросил взгляд на лучника – тот озадаченно сложил руки на груди и что-то ворчал, явно не желая знать, на что там его должны раскрутить – и весело рассмеялся, заглушая удаляющийся топот копыт в ушах и непрозвучавшие слова на языке.


End file.
